Take Me Away From This Wretched Place
by LetMeBeMe21
Summary: If you are like Luna, you are the weird girl that's bullied and abused. No one likes her, and no one cares about her. Or so she thinks. (Rated T for self-harm, cutting, depression, and suicide attempt.)


div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 20px;""Aww, would you look at that? Little Loony's got a book." Malfoy said, causing Luna to look up from a book on Crumple Horned Snorkacks. "Please go away, Malfoy. You're blocking my light. " Luna said. "Oh your not going to need that light." Malfoy said, taking the book from Luna's hands. "Look at this garbage. I will taking it." He said. He put the book in his back pocket. "No! Malfoy! Give it back!" Luna said, getting up from her seat, and reaching for the book. But as her hand reached out, Malfoy grabbed her wrist, and twisted it. "No Luna. It's mine now. You shouldn't leave your things lying around, now. Should you?" He asked her. His grip was so tight she could barely speak. "No Malfoy. " She said. She wished she wasn't the only one in the great hall. She always came there for some alone time, or just to read. "Good." He let go of Luna's wrist, then pushed her down. He laughed, then walked away. She waited for him to be a couple corridors away before she got up and checked her wrist. It was bleeding. He must have dug his nails into her skin. She started to cry. She didn't even know why. She heard people coming closer to the great hall. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. She ran to her dormitory as fast as she could. But she ran strait into somebody. They both fell down. She really hoped it wasn't Malfoy. She looked up and saw the face of her crush, Neville Longbottom. Oh no. She has already embarrassed herself in front of him so many times. Not again. He looked at her with a startled expression on his face. "Luna!" He said. "Are you okay?" He asked. He noticed the tears steaming freely down her red face. He stood up, and helped her up. "I'm sorry Neville. I-I didn't mean to." She stuttered. "It's okay. Why are you crying? And what happened to your arm?!" He said, just noticing the blood. "It's nothing." She said. "I have to go." She said again, and started to run again. "Luna! Wait!" He said. But she was already gone. /div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 20px;"When Luna made it back to her dorm, everybody else had already gone down to dinner. She wasn't hungry. She didn't want have to face Neville or Malfoy again. She took her pillow and cried into it. She was ashamed. She wished Neville didn't have to be so perfect. And she wished Malfoy would just leave her alone. /div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 20px;"The next day was Monday. Luna wanted to try to get Professor Snape to like her. She got dressed and got her stuff together, but skipped breakfast. She convinced herself she wasn't hungry. She went straight to her first class. As she was walking, she felt as if she was being followed. She turned around to see who was stalking her, to find Malfoy glaring down on her. "Why did you skip breakfast, Loony?" He said. "Think it's finally time to get your fat ass on a diet?" He said, laughing. She was actually kind of on the small side, but Malfoy wanted her to feel fat. "No. I just wasn't hungry." She said. Well maybe you should consider a diet." He said, and pushed her out of his way. She didn't think she was too fat or too skinny, until now. She felt as if she were going to cry. She heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned, hoping it wasn't Malfoy preparing his punch. But instead, she saw the familiar face of Neville. "Hi, Luna." He greeted her with a smile. "Hello, Neville." She said, her voice cracking up a bit. "Hey, what's wrong?" He said. "Nothing's wrong. I'm okay." She said as she wiped a tear from her watering eye. "You're sure?" He asked. "Yes. I'm fine. I should be getting to class now." She said, and left Neville with a mind full of questions./div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 20px;"She arrived at the classroom with watery eyes and a quivering lip. Snape glared at her. "Luna." He said. "Would you care to explain to the class why you are late?" He said again. She had no idea what to say. "I..." She stuttered. "It had been reported to me, that you were see canoodling with another student. The identity of said student remains unknown, the reporter was sure it was you, and another student. " Snape said, to the entire class, her including. "I didn't! Professor, there has to be a mistake!" She cried, unable to hold back the tears. "Fifty points from Ravenclaw! Twenty-five for being late to my class, and another twenty-five for canoodling with another student during class hours." He said. She went to the back of the classroom and sobbed. "Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four."/div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 20px;" /div  
div style="font-family: Palatino-Roman; font-size: 20px;"As soon as all of her classes ended, she ran to her room. She sat in the bed, and cried. She was being bullied, by students and teachers. It just wasn't fair. She just wanted to scream out what they make her feel. She didn't trust anybody at the school. She trusted Malfoy once, and look where that got her. He said everything would be okay. And that she could trust him. Now that he heard all of her secrets, he spears them to the whole school. After that, she went crazy, and started doing insane things. She cut herself. She didn't know why she only knew she had to. That's why she always wore long sleeves. She'd been saying she was only cold for the past two years. It was awful. She stopped crying only long enough to hear voices coming near. She quickly wiped away her tears, and pretended to read. But when they opened the door, she expected her roommates. But instead, there was Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. /div 


End file.
